Seduction
by Siobhan B. Masen- Fraser
Summary: Written for Dirty Cheeky Monkeys, Olderdoctorward and Bella, what else do I have to say? Smut for smut's sake alone, not much plot. Might continue it, not sure, Rated Very M for language and lemons, Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one shot I wrote for Dirty Cheeky Monkeys, they were kind enough to me to include me in their long list of distinguished authors and I am blown away by this! I may or may not add to this, I will mark it complete for now and if the urge hits me I will come back to it later. I do find the idea of these two trying to make it work intriguing, so who knows. I just have too much going right now to say for sure! It is very mature, smut in fact so if you are not over 18 I suggest you move along. Bookmark this tho so when you get over 18 you can come back and enjoy it because I loved writing this one. **

* * *

><p><strong>Seduction<strong>

**Edward's pov**

Today was like any other day at work, with lots of patients coming in to complain about various things and get medication for their ailments. And I have to say that it was not what I expected when I went to medical school, at all. I expected to deliver babies and see happy families all day. Not the long hours of looking at sick, oozing pussies while the women complained about how little their husbands licked on them. Well, no damn wonder woman, your shit is leaking some sort of infected fluid, and you want him to lick it? Go figure!

Just as I closed the last chart, I heard a tentative knock on my office door.

"Come in," I called out. I sounded even more tired than I thought. I would have to skip going out tonight and catch up on some sleep if I planned to go golfing with the guys tomorrow morning. Charlie Swan and I had been friends for years. It started as a mentor program that paired Charlie and me together. Once our mentoring program ended by that time we were too close so that just morphed into friendship. Charlie, my dad, myself and several others tried to get together each week to golf and just hang out.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen, just as I was locking the front door, Bella Swan came in. She said she needed to see you, if you don't mind." Kate looked hesitant about the request. Usually she was right, I was normally in a hurry to get the hell out at the end of the day, but how could I turn away the daughter of one of my best friends?

"No, Kate, it's fine. Let her in. I'm almost through here, so if you want to go, you can, and I'll let Bella out when we're done."

I had seen this scenario before, lots of teenage girls show up late at the office. Usually, they wanted me to give them some birth control without letting their parents know. Most of the time I told them no and sent them to the free clinic in Port Angeles to get checked out first. I mean how often do you think of birth control first, not often. Usually it was after several sexual encounters and they had missed a period or two that they thought to come to me.

"Okay, Dr. Cullen. Thanks." Kate smiled at me and bowed her head slightly. She was a single mom and, from the overheard talk around the office, she was pretty lonely. I knew that she would jump at an invite to go to dinner, a movie or, hell, just straight back to my house to fuck if that was what I wanted. I couldn't do that to her though. She deserved better than that. Besides, Alice was friends with her and had been since school, so Alice would kill me if I 'hit it and quit it' like that. I wasn't looking for more than that, so I left it alone despite her looks of longing. "See you around, Bella," Kate's soft voice spoke as she opened the door wider for Bella to enter my office. Bella smiled and waved her hand in response.

Kate started to close the door, and I quietly shook my head no at her. Best friend's daughter or not, I didn't want to be in a closed room with her after hours, all alone. It just went against all that seemed right. Kate smiled again at my silent directive and left the door wide open for us. I heard the faint sounds of the computers being shut down out front and Kate gathering her things.

Just as Bella opened her mouth to speak, Kate called out a final farewell to us. We both chuckled for a second as I asked Bella my standard question to almost everyone that walked in the door of my office.

"So, Bella, what brings you in today?" I folded my hands and waited to hear her response. I expected for it to take her a few minutes to get up the courage to speak about her problem out loud. Most girls her age weren't ready to describe and talk about it, not to me anyway, an adult and a doctor.

"I have some pain in my back, Dr. Cullen."

I sat back a little; maybe this visit would be easier than I thought.

"Why didn't you go and talk to Dr. Martinez? She could have helped you with that." I sat back even further and tented my fingers in front of my face. Perhaps there was more to this than I first thought.

"She'll tell my dad, and I don't want him to know. See…I think I may have an infection. At least that's what I think it is. It started after I had sex with Mike Newton."

I huffed out a shocked breath. She bit her plump bottom lip and trapped it between her teeth, nervously. I was not startled by the fact that Bella had had sex at all. She was a senior in high school, and, by this time, most girls had been having sex for years, what shocked me was the fact that she had chosen Mike Newton to do it with. When I didn't respond she began to speak rapidly, showing her nervousness.

"Please, you're a doctor right? That means you can't tell my dad, I'm over eighteen and can legally keep this from him, right?" Her mix of nervousness and the cute cuddly unsure kitten amused me. I realized that Bella was no longer the child I watched grow up, she was now a woman. A woman that I found myself attracted too. I remembered the small bikini that Bella wore each summer when our families spent time at the lake together. That thought intrigued me, it filled me with equal parts of desire and disgust with myself. She was one of my best friend's daughters.

I squelched that thought as soon as it began its path to my dick. I couldn't have that at all. I kept up the constant chant 'best friend's daughter, best friend's daughter'. Not that it helped at all.

As I sat and tried to convince my libido that it was out of reason at this moment, I noticed that Bella wore a short denim skirt with a fairly conservative blouse. The dark blue complimented her pale skin and showed off her deep dark eyes. It also hugged snug against the curves of her perky breasts. She had just enough, enough to be a handful and not enough to be too much. They were soft and stood at the attention within the confines of her bra. Her nipples were taut and showed through the obviously snug material of her shirt. I noticed the soft skin of her neck and the way it stretched across her collar bones. When she moved her dark wavy hair behind her ears. it made my mouth water to think of kissing her there.

I snapped back to the present and focused on what I needed to do to help her.

"How long ago did you have sex with Mike, Bella?"

"About a week ago," she answered nervously as she pushed the hair on the other side of her face back behind her ear as well.

Sweet mother of God, she was amazing. How had I not noticed her before?

"Did the symptoms start right after sex or a few days after?" I tried to focus.

"A few days after."

"Show me exactly where it hurts." I stood and moved to sit across from her on the other side of my desk. Close enough to see but not close enough to touch, even though my hands wanted to touch her, oh how they wanted to touch her.

She stood and touched her back right above the waistband of her skirt. She indicated an area that could be her kidneys or it could just be a strained muscle. I pressed my hands against her soft skin and felt around in that general area. I pressed directly over her kidney and she winced a little.

"Bella, does it hurt when you go to the bathroom?"

She shook her head a little. It was hard to see her face since I stood behind her.

"Does it hurt when you have sex?"

I felt her body stiffen then she slowly turned to face me. Her lip was trapped in her between her teeth again. When she released it to speak, the blood flowed into it and turned it the prettiest pink shade. I wanted to spend time there, to kiss and suck it right into my own mouth.

"I don't know," she said as her eyes dropped down to stare at my feet. "I haven't had sex with him again. He had a tiny dick."

I chuckled as she stepped closer to me and rested a hand on my arm.

"Turns out he stuffs his pants with a tube sock, it was really small." She held up her fingers to indicate his size, and I immediately felt bad for her.

"Well at least it was a small one for your first time, otherwise it would have hurt more." I patted her arm and stepped away so I could grab a urine specimen cup. I needed her to give me a sample so I could make sure that it wasn't any type of infection. The plastic cup was passed from my hand to hers, and I immediately began to picture her all undressed. Her soft, pale, naked skin within a few feet of me…

"Well since it wasn't my first time, it didn't matter. Besides, a girl deserves her chance to get her rocks off too. I can guarantee you that it didn't happen with Minute Newton!"

I chuckled again as I walked her towards the bathroom of the lab area. It turned me on to think of Bella having sex with someone, however, it made me mad as hell to think of her with anyone other than me.

"Well, funny girl, get in there and pee in that cup so I can see what Minute and all the others before him might have given you." I gently pushed her in the bathroom and pulled the door shut behind her. Her laugh echoed out through the four walls and into the outer lab area. I heard her mumble but not enough to make out what she said. I left to give myself some distance from her half-undressed body. I busied myself as I got a room ready to do a more thorough exam on her.

Within a few minutes, she filled the cup and walked out to hand it to me.

"I laid a gown out on the table. Get undressed so I can check out your back again." She nodded and walked back towards the exam room I indicated. "Just your outer clothes, you can leave your underwear and bra on." I didn't want her to be uncomfortable with the exam.

She nodded with a mischievous grin on her face. I guess it would seem that I had got Ms. Swan oh so wrong. She is quite the little minx that one is. I watched Bella grow up for most of her life and she was a kind, gentle child. She cared about those around her. Now I see the independent woman that is ready to come out in her. She knows what she wants and isn't afraid to say so. Whoever ended up with her would have their hands full.

I tested the urine and it showed up negative so she was cleared on that front. But now, my mind worried about what it could be after that. I headed back into the room to examine her again to see if I could find any immediate causes. When I stepped into the room she was wearing, the gown as instructed but nothing else underneath it, and it was on backwards so the middle section of her body was clearly accentuated by the ugly green of the thin gown. I got a nice little three inch peep show. Let me tell you that the three inches that I saw of her made me want so much more, all of her in fact. I had to clear my throat and attempted to regain my composure.

"Bella, the opening is supposed to go in the back." I ran a hand through my hair and indicated with the other hand that she needed to lie down on her stomach, she thankfully complied right away. I muttered under my breath, 'Damn.' This entire day had been a conspiracy against me. I knew it without a doubt. It was just one of those terrible days.

The bad thing about this was that now I had no way to check out her back without pulling her gown all the way up her body and exposing her fantastic ass. I stared at her ass the whole time I felt around on her back, in fact I was so distracted by her ass that I had no idea what the hell I just touched…at all. I would give her a few muscle relaxers and send her home today. If it wasn't any better in a few days then she would need to be seen at the clinic. That sounded reasonable enough for a diagnosis. Besides she had to like the muscle relaxers that I would give her, they would make her feel loopy a little. Who knows, maybe that's what she had wanted after all .

I pulled her gown down and walked away to grab a few samples for her out of my closet of goodness. She must have turned over and that was probably a good thing, her ass on display for me did not help my situation in any way whatsoever. I suddenly, really wanted to get to know Bella in the biblical sense, but given the fact that I'm eight years older than her and her father's friend, it just wasn't the best of ideas. The way I longed for her surprised me, it was never something I felt before with her. Besides my parents would have a total stroke about it as well, since they are friends with Charlie and Renee, they have been for years now.

With her samples in hand, I turned back to tell her she could get dressed when I saw that she had spread the gown, and her legs open further. She now leaned back onto her palms that were placed behind her hips. This particular position spread her out for me to see each and every delectable inch of her luscious body. Every glistening inch of her.

"Bella! What are you doing?" I dropped the samples when it registered that she was actually lying there, on my exam table spread wide open for me. I could see her pouty pink lips, both sets. Her hairless pussy was on proud display for me. It just begged for me to lick it up and down until she was screaming my name.

She sat up and pulled me forward by my tie until I stood a few inches from her.

"Don't you want me?" She pouted.

"No…I mean yes, I do. I swear I do, but aside from the obvious age difference, I'm your dad's friend, one of his best friends. I could lose my license for something like this. We can't do this, Bella." I pushed away her hands when she tried to settle them on my chest and took them both in mine. "You are such a beautiful girl, and I would love to be with you. If things were different, then we might just be able to try this, but I can't, baby girl. I just can't." I brushed her hair behind her ear because she was a beautiful girl and she needed to know that I didn't reject her, I rejected the trouble this could lead to.

"But, Edward, no one will know." She traced a hand down the front of my shirt right beside the buttons.

I died a little when I heard her purr my first name. It was such an erotic sound that came from her. I wanted to throw my head back and just moan at the sound alone, but I had to convince her that this was not a good idea at all.

"No, listen to me, this kind of thing never works." I wrapped my hand around her neck and gently rubbed my thumb along her cheek. "I'm so flattered, Bella. I really am, and I want you to know that you are so damned beautiful. I would be so fucking proud to be seen with you, but honestly, what would we do? You're about to go off to college, and I'm stuck here with work." I smoothed her hair again and kissed her forehead. "You deserve better, sweet girl, you do."

"But what is better? Those college boys? They only want to fuck me and go back to the party get drunk. I want a lover, someone that can show me how to love and be loved in returned. Sure, I want to be fucked, but I want some gentle lovemaking in there as well. I want someone that knows how to use my body, to take me to places I have never felt before." Her words made sense to my dick but my head was not ready to listen to her yet. It still screamed at me to run away. Physically I longed for her body but neither of us were in the position to start a relationship given our age difference and our situation. I just didn't see how this would be a good idea for either of us. I wanted it but it just wasn't a good idea.

"There's too much at stake, Bella. I just can't." I stepped away from the exam table and ran my hands through my hair. What had I gotten myself into here? How could I walk away from this without hurting her and making her doubt herself?

"Can't or won't?" Bella pushed me.

"They're the same thing here Bella. I…" I tried to refute her, but she cut me off with her hand against my mouth.

"If things were different, if there was no one to tell us we were wrong, then would you do it?" She challenged.

"Yes, in a minute. I'd have fucked you years ago. Especially that summer when I came home from school and you wore that yellow bikini. I could see your fucking nipples through that thing, and it made me want you so damn bad. I about wore the skin off of my dick as I beat it every night to you and that yellow bikini."

Her eyes flashed with a sparkle in them now, and I realized that she had me, she knew it too. She had me at a point where it was hard to say no. Why couldn't I just say that I didn't find her attractive at all? Why did I have to sign my own death warrant? Because that is what this thing is, a death warrant, especially if Charlie found out about us.

"Then just let go and do it. Who is going to find out? You won't tell and neither will I! At least for the summer, till I go away to school in the fall. Please?" I wavered, and she knew it. I didn't say no right way, and she knew she had me! "At least teach me what a good lover is like, and then I can go off to college and know what to look for."

I tried one last argument here.

"How do you know I'm a good lover?" I almost smirked at myself, but I wanted to know what she based this whole idea on.

She blushed with this question. Out of all the things she had said and asked of me today, and this she blushed about? I had to hear this.

"I overheard Tanya and Irina as they talked one time at summer camp. The year they were counselors," I nodded my head at her. I knew the year she spoke of. Tanya and I had hooked up several times that week before she left for camp. We had a good enough time, but I never wanted more with her, and it was obvious that she did want more. "Tanya told Irina how great you were. How you made her come all over herself. She talked about how everything was perfect." She blushed an even deeper shade of red as she hesitated. I stepped towards her and placed my hands on her hips to encourage her to continue. "I also saw you one day. You had just gotten out of the pool and went to change. I followed you up to your room, and when you went in, you dropped your trunks. I almost swallowed my tongue, you're huge."

I blushed as she said this. I knew I was a little larger than most guys my age, I mean, I went through years of high school gym and sport teams, where I showered with all other guys. I saw what they were packing and what I had. I never came out of there feeling bad about myself. Ever. But to hear Bella talk about it made me a little shy about things.

"It was beautiful; I mean at that point I had never seen one in person but yours just looked so damn good. I fantasized about how you would taste in my mouth, how it would feel as you slid inside of me. How _you_ would make me feel, Edward." Her beautiful eyes looked up at me through her lashes, and I felt every single hesitation drift away from my mind.

My grip tightened on her neck. I wanted to slide into her right now, as she talked about it, just knowing that she had thought about me for several years now and had worked herself up to finally tell me this. Bella tried one more ploy.

"Please, baby, let me feel you. Show me how you can take care of me. Just for the summer, then I'll go off to school and not look back with regrets, okay?" She tilted her head up to me; it just left her mouth open for me to kiss her.

My kiss would show her my acceptance of her offer. I knew I was probably going to go to hell for this, but if I was going anyway, I might as well have a good time on my way there. My hands pulled her towards me and kissed her.

I tried to play it cool and start off all gentle since I wasn't sure exactly how much experience she had before me. A few seconds in, she flipped the tables and teased my tongue out of my mouth and into hers. She sucked on it and pulled a moan up from deep in my throat. I could only imagine her mouth wrapped around my dick as she repeated the same action there as well. I wanted her so bad. Her lips and tongue tasted so damn good, but she was taking this way too fast for me so I slowed it down for us. I pulled away a little, and nipped and kissed around her mouth. She whimpered at the loss of contact between us, but I shushed her against her lips.

"Let me show you, baby. Okay?" My lips ghosted across hers as I spoke to her in whispers.

She merely nodded, and I began to worship her body again. Her body was kissed, licked and touched all over. I made sure she knew how much I wanted her and how much I appreciated her because she gave her body to me this way. I touched her everywhere but where she wanted me to touch her. I kept my hands and mouth away from those areas on purpose. Bella needed to see what anticipation felt like. She needed to know what it was like to want and not be satisfied. That made the satisfaction so much better.

My hands ran down her legs to reach her sexy little feet. I placed a kiss along the instep and kissed my way back up her left leg. When I reached her bare pussy, I skipped over it and worked my way down her right leg. She groaned in frustration at my inattention but quickly pulled it back in when she noticed that I made my way back up again.

"You want this from me?" I asked then placed a quick kiss over her clit, no pressure, no force behind it, just a light peck.

She grabbed my hair at the back of my head and pulled me towards her sex as she moaned, long and loud. I gave her light quick nip with my lips that caused her body to buck against my face. I could certainly see how worked up she was after all of my teases. Her pussy was dripping wet and it turned me on to see her excitement.

So many women my age wanted to know what I could do for them, how we could merge our lives and how comfortable I could make them. When here was Bella laid out for me, and while she asked for me to give her something, it was a purely innocent request. She asked for immediate gratification, some training if you will, not to marry me and be set for life as a Doctor's wife. This request I understood, this one would not ask more than I was willing to give. This one was just as beneficial to me as it was to her.

Now don't get me wrong, Bella was younger than me, and I'm sure at some point she would have a man that she expects to treat her well, marry her and give her all the comforts of life that she deserved, but at her age, she didn't want that from me. Our eight- year age difference wasn't big enough for it to matter, but it was big enough to ensure that we were in two different places in our lives. Besides, let's be honest, the naughty factor of this whole scene turned me the fuck on almost as much as Bella's beautiful body did.

I shook my head slightly to withdraw from my head and all the thoughts, so that I could get back in the moment that literally lay in front of me. I could hear her pants and rapid breaths as I flattened my tongue and licked her from her ass to the top of her clit. Bella's hips began to move over my face as she sought out the spots that she wanted my tongue to hit. I shouldn't be amazed that a woman her age knew how to bring herself satisfaction, but this day the kids learn shit at such a young age that she had probably masturbated for years, and I knew without a doubt that she had had sex several times too. I just needed to show her how a man should treat her; how he should make sure that she got just as much enjoyment out of this as he did.

"Spread it open, baby, and let me see that pretty pussy." Her legs dropped open a little further and her hands came down to hold her outer lips open for me. I stared at her pink, wet skin. "Show me how you play with your pussy, how do you make yourself come?"

I could see the effects my words had on her body since I was so close to her. The wetness now had begun to run down along her folds and lower along her body to seep past her ass. I would make sure that by the time this summer was over, I would show her how much pleasure the right touches could bring her ass as well.

First, a finger of her tiny hand, then two slipped down to touch herself. She gathered some moisture onto them then circled them around her clit. The third finger of her other hand pressed against her opening, she never pushed it in, it just hovered there. I placed my finger beside hers at her opening and moved them around in a small circle to mimic the actions she used at her clit. Her back arched up and off the table.

Good thing I had opted for the larger, sturdier models because I had a feeling this thing would earn each and every single dollar I had spent on them.

"You like that? Does that feel good on your hot sensitive skin?" Her moan was the only answer. I slowly slid my finger in and touched her G-spot. I massaged it lightly back and forth. Bella's body seized up and her back bowed again.

"What the fuck did you just do? Oh, my fucking God," she screeched as I chuckled.

Take that, you simple ass high school boys, see how much you know.

"That, my girl, will bring you as much pleasure as your clit. You need to know about this." I rubbed my finger across it a little harder. "This is your G- spot. I can touch it the right way and you'll be putty in my hands."

I pressed a little harder just to show her. When her hands faltered with my new strokes, I took over for her. I worked her clit with my mouth as I continued to work her G- spot with my fingers. Her body tightened around my fingers and her clit pulsed against my mouth, I knew she was close to coming. I dropped my pinkie finger against her ass and rubbed it too. I wasn't worried about friction because her body had provided enough moisture so that I could rub her without hurting her tender skin there.

Bella's chants and breaths really began to pick up. I was glad that it was afterhours because she got louder.

"Oh, God, Edward. FUCK! Fuck yeah, there, oh shit, there."

I sped both hands up a little and watched her fall apart right in front of me. The way her pussy contracted as she came was indescribable. The fluids squirted from her, and I almost jumped for joy. I knew of this type of orgasm, had seen videos of it but never had a girl that could actually do it. I couldn't wait to ask Bella how it felt. Partially from a lover's stand point to know how good it was and the other parially from a medical standpoint.

I made sure to slow down and allow her to come down from her high gently. Her face was covered with a fine sheen of sweat and she looked beautiful. When I pulled my fingers out of her, her eyes flew open as I brought them up to my mouth to suck them off. There was no way that small taste of her was enough, but for now, I wanted my dick in her. I hoped all the rumors were true of how sensitive a girl would be after an intense orgasm.

I pulled Bella closer to the end of the table and quickly dropped my pants. Bella sat up and unbuttoned my lab coat and my shirt as well. Nothing said dirty romp like clothes half strew about the room or even worse, left in place because you were in too big of a hurry to take them off.

When I was left with nothing to cover my body, I stepped closer to her and took my dick in my hand. I rubbed the thick tip around her clit and watched as she immediately started to climb back towards another orgasm. Part of me wanted to do a victory dance and pat myself on the back, the other part screamed that she was a child and had very little experience so there was no need to congratulate myself when she had nothing to compare it to.

Yeah, my subconscious was a wordy little fucker.

I focused back on Bella and could see her entire pussy throb as I rubbed myself across her. Her sweet musky scent filled the air, and once again, I promised myself that I would be able to spend some quality time with my head nestled between her thighs but just not right now.

"Edward, I swear to God, if you don't slide that thing in, I will scream." I smirked at her choice of words.

"Oh, baby, you're going to scream when I finally do slide it in."

Her eyes widened, and she dropped her back flush against the exam table in preparation. I pulled one hand down to hold her open again so I could see the pretty pink skin I was about to sink into. My other hand guided my cock towards her. I pushed in slightly and pulled back out. I watched as her body closed back down after my invasion. I listened as she whimpered at the loss of contact. I did this several more times and watched as the evidence of how aroused this made Bella leaked down her thighs. I dropped my face and gave her open pussy one quick lick from bottom to top, and immediately plunged my hard cock all the way into her warm body.

By this point in time, both of us were too worked up to try any fancy moves, I simply fucked her deep and hard. Not too hard though, she was still new at this. Just hard enough that tomorrow morning, when she got dressed for school, she would still know who owned her ass. My ego wanted her to yearn for me, to want only me. To know that I treated her better than any other man in her life ever would.

Several deep strokes in, and I was ready to come inside of her. Part of me worried that I didn't have a condom on, so I asked her.

"I'm ready to come, sweet girl, you on the pill?"

She shook her head in a negative fashion so I pulled out and stroked my cock several times. She twisted and quickly turned her body so that her head was hung off the foot of the table, opened her mouth and was ready for my body. Her small hands pulled me closer to her, and I pushed my hard cock between her lips. She moaned as soon as my skin made contact with her sweet lips. It was the final piece I needed to fall over the precipice of my own orgasm. I pushed deep and felt my thick cock pulse. Bella moaned and swallowed around me. I know I saw black spots and I worried that I would pass out from the intense sensations.

As soon as I could speak and move without fear of an embarrassing collapse, I pulled my pants back up and helped Bella sit up on the exam table. I kissed her sweet lips and tasted the two of us as we mixed; it tasted damn good if you asked me.

"Thank you, sweet girl, I hope it was good for you." I kissed her temple again and pulled her towards me to hold her.

"It was perfect, Edward. Thank you," Bella murmured against my chest.

"I think it's time we put you on some birth control pills. What do you say?" I chuckled.

Bella nodded.

"Not that I minded that sweet mouth of yours when it finished off the job, but I wanted to come inside of you," I said as I lifted her chin and found her eyes. "Next time I will, okay?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically.

We both dressed, and I took her to get something to eat. On the way she confessed to me.

"Edward, would you be mad if I told you that my back never really hurt me?" She dropped her head and fiddled with her skirt hem.

"You are one evil little minx, aren't you?" I laughed and threw my head back.

Then she giggled back at me.

"We'll see how much you giggle when I hand out your punishment," I informed her.

She sobered, and I laughed again.

I shifted the car and drove the rest of the way to her house.

She waved at me over her shoulder as she sauntered in her front door. A few minutes later my phone buzzed with a text from her, under a fake name of course, Sweet Girl.

_I can't wait till our next time, even if there is some punishment! Xxoo~SG_

I couldn't wait till next time either.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So what do ya think...are we liking Olderdoctorward and Bella together, do you think he can teach her anything? Leave me your ideas for what you would like to see _IF_ I continue this...**

**Till next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A huge thanks to WhatObsession17 for sending me a pm that asked for more of this story! She even told me what she wanted…how fantastic was that? And to top it all off many moons ago she made me a banner for this story so please feel free to stop by my profile and look up my banner links! It is all kinds of yummy! **

**I owe some thanks to AJasperForMe and mamadog93 for their awesome beta and pre-reader duties, where would I be without either of you? Lost for sure!**

**Now, this was written as a continuation of my previous offerings to DCM's Squeeze My Lemons, BUT they told me it would be a month or more before they were able to get it posted, so I will post it for you here! I hope that you all have read the first chapter, you don't have to in order to understand this chapter but it will explain so much more.**

**Disclaimer: I am obviously not Stephenie Meyer, so therefore I don't really own any of these characters, but that has never stopped me from playing with them like a set of paperdolls; sick, twisted, horny paperdolls!**

**Rating: It almost seems stupid to put this here but it is obviously rated NC-17 for language, lemons and general fuckery! **

**With that said…enjoy! **

**Seduction**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella **

I had not talked to or seen Edward in more than two weeks. My poor little puss had started to feel the effects of our distance too. It was sore from all the self-loving I had been done. I swear, no matter how hard I searched, I couldn't find my G-spot that Edward instantly found last time. I wanted to find it with everything in my being. I came so hard with him and I wanted that again.

Rose walked in and immediately noticed I was still in my nightgown; I guess it could be called that. It barely covered my ass; it was more of a long t-shirt. And come to think of it, I had taken my underwear off last night to finger my pussy after I dreamt about Edward and woke up horny. She didn't seem shy or embarrassed to get a face full of my vag. In fact, she looked for a minute or four longer than a normal person would. And the normal blush wasn't there on Rose's face like it should have been.

"I see you've been waitin' on me, and from the looks of things, eagerly waitin' on me, at that." Her southern twang was always slightly noticeable amongst our flat northern accents.

"Stop crushing on my puss, it belongs to Edward!" I replied.

"I know it does, but you can't blame a girl for tryin', now can you?" I loved the way she dropped her g's on the end of words. It made her sound so sexy. And I have to admit, I thought about giving Rose a try before I realized Edward was receptive to me, at least. Now I only had eyes for him. "Besides, how long has it been since you've seen Dr. Feelgood?" She flopped down on the bed beside me and grabbed the issue of Cosmo I had discarded.

"Fuck, Rose, you know how to hit below the belt, don't you?" She glanced up at me over the magazine and simply smiled. "It's been almost two weeks." I glanced at the clock, in exactly 10 hours it would be two weeks.

Oh now, the dirty texts and sexy phone calls … well, we had plenty of those, just no face to face time.

His Uncle Carlisle got remarried in the Hamptons, so he flew out there for the wedding and then he left straight from there to a medical conference for another week. That left me alone, in Forks, for two whole weeks!

My fingers drifted towards my pussy at just the mere thought of him alone in a hotel room and what all we could do with that kind of time. I wanted to feel him inside of me, how his long fingers would rub along my opening, to get me ready so he could take me across his desk.

A loud throat cleared and brought me back from my fantasy world with Edward.

"If you're gonna rub that thing, I get to watch and maybe lick it too. That's only fair, I am your best friend after all." Rose's eyes flickered back and forth from my hand shoved knuckle deep in my vagina to my face.

"I just miss him and his ah-maze-ing cock." I sung out the word amazing like I was in a Broadway musical audition, while Rose laughed at me.

"When's he get home?" Rose asked.

"Not 'til tomorrow night." I pouted.

"Well, let's just see if we can make him as miserable as you are until he gets home. He won't be able to drive past your house without making a stop by here for some of Bella Swan's world famous pussy juice first. Now, where's your phone?" She dropped the magazine and popped up off of the bed. I reached up under my mound of pillows and pulled the phone out of its hiding spot.

"Here, why?" I cocked my head to the side like I was the RCA dog.

"Well, let's take us some pictures and send them to Eddie Poo throughout the day. Make him miss you a little more." Her smile was genuine and positively prime evil as she waited for me to hand over the phone. So, I did. She was my best friend after all, I trusted her completely.

"There's the adventurer in you. Now, lay back, plant your feet and let your knees fall open, pull your shirt down almost all the way, just let the hair above your pussy show. That's it!" I fluffed my hair with the hand that didn't hold the shirt in place.

"Do I look okay? I don't want to look like I just woke up, I wanna look sexy!"

"Bell, you've got on a white v-neck t-shirt that shows your dark nipples and your pussy is on display, he ain't gonna look at nothing else. But you look fine, now shut yer pie hole and smile pretty." She had a point, so I did what she told me to do and smiled. She took three pictures and dropped the phone down so I could see them. She was right, you could see my entire nipple through the shirt and my pussy was just the right amount of wet to glisten when the flash went off. "Okay, let's move you around some … where do you want next?"

"Let's uhm … let's go into my bathroom." I jumped up off of the bed for her and we both rushed into the bathroom. I pulled my t-shirt off as soon as I stepped on the tiles. I knew exactly what I wanted my next picture to be. I stepped into the dry bathtub and laid down, my legs folded upward and my ankles rested on the lip of the tub. I grabbed the pillow and rested my head on it; I didn't want to get my hair wet when I turned the water on. Rose stood by and patiently watched as I got ready for her. I adjusted the water temp and let it run for a moment. When it was warm enough, I scooted my body down and let the water from the spout landed directly on my clit. I took both hands and spread my lips open and held them there so the water could beat against it directly. It felt so good. "Take the picture Rose, before I fucking come, this feels too good."

Rose leaned over at the waist and got a close up shot and then one of my entire body, as I laid in the bath tub.

I sat up and turned the water off, and flipped over on all fours still in the tub. I propped one leg up on the side and buried my fingers deep in my pussy with one finger laid across my ass in the crack. I looked over one shoulder and batted my eyelashes as she snapped several more pictures.

"I think that should do it. Now, go and get dressed before I make you come!" I rushed up out of the tub and back into my room to grab some clothes. I chose my favorite pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and a vest to cover it. I slid my thong up my legs and shimmied into my skinny jeans. I had to do the jump, hop and wiggle dance to get them on. I heard Rose snap a few pictures during my routine, but I didn't mind. The thong would drive Edward crazy.

We headed off in my purple Mustang I got for my last birthday. Rose and I alternated driving back and forth to school. I was glad it was her week to meet me at my house, because it gave me an extra 40 minutes of sleep since I didn't have to be at her house in time to watch her dress. She loved to chit chat as she did her hair and make-up, the things I did for my BFF. But to be honest, I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. She taught me everything I knew now about getting my own way in the world. I wouldn't have fucked Edward Cullen, Dr. Edward Cullen, if it wasn't for Rose. So it looks like I owed her more than I could ever hope to pay her back.

She adjusted the radio and sent my first picture to Edward as I drove. Part of me wanted a cigarette but I think it was just a phantom craving, since I'd never smoked before. I just wanted to feel older, in my mind to be older, anything to make me more desirable to Edward.

Speaking of which, his response to my text was pretty immediate. Rose held the phone up for me to read as I drove.

**Fuck, sweet girl, what are you trying to do to me? **

Rose typed one out and was hitting send before I could even ask what it was she said. His response was just as fast for the second time.

**Oh yes, you do know what I'm talking about. Don't play coy, sweet girl, you know, boy do you know! **

I told her what I wanted before she could type something for herself.

"Tell him I just miss him and want to see him this weekend." I said as she typed away. I was certain from the number of clicks I heard, she typed way more than I said.

**Oh, don't you worry, you'll be riding my cock this weekend for sure! I get in tomorrow morning and have a few family obligations, but I'll be free by about 7 or so, sound good?**

I tried to tell her how to respond but she was already typing away. She spoke aloud what she typed as she did. "I can't wait that long, can't you come … home tonight?" She smiled as she hit send.

**I can't, no flights, all sold out because it's Friday night, all the businessmen want to get home tonight. I can skype, what time? **

"Skype from my house. My mom and dad are going to that benefit in Seattle tonight and won't be home 'til later tomorrow afternoon, we'll have the whole house to ourselves. We can do whatever we want. I'll have my mom call yours and get the okay." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she was on her phone.

"Hey Ma, it's me. I don't want to be alone tonight. I just saw on my phone it's supposed to thunderstorm tonight and you know I hate those. Can Bella stay with me, please? Great, will you call her mom for us? We're almost at school and you know we have to leave our phones in the cars, can't have them on school property. Thanks, love you." And she hung up. "Gah, she's a pushover. I mean we live in Forks for crying out loud, I would never sleep alone if I had to have someone over every time it stormed on us." I chuckled as I pulled into the parking lot.

We gathered our stuff and walked silently to the covered walkway where we had to separate for our homerooms. "See you in English," Rose called out.

"See ya." I responded.

My first two classes were boring, always had been, from day one. I knew the subjects up and down. That's what happens when you go from private schools to public schools again. You end up far ahead of your classes and bored out of your friggin' skull.

I texted Edward the second picture at exactly ten o'clock. Rose made me promise to wait two hours after the first one.

**Sweet girl, you're in for some serious punishment if you don't stop this … I can't walk around with a boner in a medical convention. It'll give some homely woman doctor the wrong idea. You don't want that do you?**

I snickered at his text and sent him one of my own.

**DF, shame on you … boner, that is not a proper medical term at all. You might need to retake your anatomy class and relearn some names … tsk, tsk! Off to class for me, see what a good student I am? ** I couldn't help but be a smart ass in reply to his taunts.

My phone was silent until third period when I met up with Rose right outside our English class. Mr. Bertie was a great teacher, but again, the whole far-beyond-anything-they-are-studying-in-here made it hard to enjoy it. He did give me extra work, rather different, more difficult work to do to keep me challenged. Rose always rolled her eyes at me and scoffed at my want for the additional work.

'Ride it out, Bella, keep your GPA up 'til it's time to head off to college so our real fun can begin'. I had heard her say this exact sentence too many times to count. She was right, but yet wrong at the same time.

As soon as I sat down beside her, I fired off another picture to Edward. His response was short and sweet.

**Fuck, I can't wait to be inside you! **

**Me either, wanna watch me come tonight? I'm staying at Rose's and her parents are gone … all … night!**

**Fuck yes, 8:05 on the dot, don't be late!**

I tucked my phone away and finished my English assignment, then I read a little bit.

As I marched to lunch beside Rose, my phone vibrated again. This time it was from my mom.

**Stay with Rose, her mother called. I said yes! **

I held up my phone and showed Rose what my mother sent and we both just rolled our eyes. Why didn't she just call me and leave me a voice message? She couldn't text for shit and it always ended up wrong. If it were auto correct, it would be funny, but her mistakes were her own. I texted her back, shorthand, it would fuck with her mind all damned day. She wouldn't have any idea what the hell I said.

**k, will b hme 4 a few 2 grab clothes, ttyl. **

**LOL! **

Was her response, like I said, she had no idea what I said or what LOL even meant. I laughed and tucked my phone back in my pocket.

The rest of the day flew by and I was so thankful. Every hour on the hour, I texted Edward a new picture but never responded in detail to his texts. I simply reply with **8:05**.

When we arrived at Rose's, her parents were already gone. They probably headed into Seattle early this morning to check in and get ready at their hotel room. We couldn't care less. The cook left some chicken salad that we both loved in the fridge and a few of the soft croissants from the bakery for our dinner. We snuck into the garage and took a few beers from the fridge in there.

Rose made our sandwiches and brought up some chips and guacamole for us to eat. I had stripped naked and stood in her shower to shave my legs. I also took some time to neaten up my bikini area as well. When I was done in the shower, Rose painted my toenails a sparkly, deep blood red. I blow my hair out with soft loose curls like Edward liked. I was all prepared when my laptop dinged at exactly 8:05.

I answer his skype request and his face filled my screen. He looked so fucking sexy. I wanted to lick the screen just because he was in it. His white dress shirt sleeves were rolled up and the buttons were undone. I could see his toned chest. I knew his pants were unbuckled and left to hang open. He always had them that way when we skyped. I didn't know if he knew what it did to me or if it was just for his comfort. Either way, I fucking love it.

I made sure to wear something that would drive him nuts. I had on some long, dark grey leg warmers- he had a thing for them, a barely-there thong and a large black sweater that hung off my shoulder. I knew he was gonna die when he really took me in. He could see down my shirt as I lay on my stomach on Rose's bed to talk to him. Plus it allowed me to bend my knees in the air and wave my leg warmers around.

"I've missed you. How was the conference?" I asked.

"Sweet girl, no one gave you permission to talk. Have you forgotten your place after a few weeks apart?" he commanded.

I dropped my head and stayed silent. Not all the time, but occasionally Edward liked to be very domineering over me when we skyped or had sex. We had talked about what I liked and didn't like and what I absolutely would not do, so I trusted him when he wanted to go all Dom on me. I loved it, in fact.

I did hear Rose's breath catch over across the room. So did Edward.

"Is Rose there?" he barked. I simply nodded because he did not tell me I could speak. "Tell her to come here." She was up and in motion as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Hello, Dr. Feelgood." She used the code name he was given in my phone. I worried he would be pissed that I shared that with her, but instead he laughed.

"Well, hello Rose. How are you this evening?" His voice was so smooth and silky, I knew he was trying to dazzle her and from the look on her face, it was working. "Is my sweet girl all worked up?" he asked. I almost gasped when I realize what he was asking her. Did he know she wanted to be with me sexually? Did he know she liked girls? I didn't have time to ponder it as her hand pushed under my thong and her middle finger sunk deep inside me. Rose twisted it around a little and pulled it out, and showed Edward how wet it was and then sucked it into her mouth. Edward and I moaned simultaneously.

He met me for lunch one afternoon in Port Angeles, and Rose came with me. We pretended we were shopping and ran into Edward. I guess he saw the way she looked at me that day, who knew.

"Does she taste good?" he asked as she sucked the last of the moisture from her fingers. Rose nodded her head. "No, she tastes better than good, she tastes fucking amazing. Stick your finger in there and taste her again." Rose did as he commanded and sucked greedily from her finger. She watched Edward's reaction as she sucked one finger and let the other shiny finger wave for him to see over the shitty laptop camera. She stuck two inside of me, one for her and the other to taunt Edward.

"Let her suck the other one, push it all the way inside her mouth, let me see her tongue wrap around it like it's my cock." He panted. I opened wide and waited for her finger to find its way inside my mouth. Only it didn't. She stopped and painted my lips with my come. I moaned and pushed my ass back, almost in a rocking motion. Only there was nothing back there, I was just dry humping air. "That's it, sweet girl, suck her finger, show me how you'd suck my cock if I were there."

I closed my eyes and sucked on Rose's finger and twirled my tongue around the tip. I watched his eyes as he watched my mouth. He was all in, he loved this.

"Now her tits, suck her tits. They taste just as good as her sweet pussy." Edward commanded again as I watched his hand move up and down his shaft. My hips moved in time with his hand and even though only air brushed by my slick opening, I could almost feel his body ghost across me.

Rose ripped my sweater off my shoulder and pulled it down; she trapped my arms across my body as she dove into my chest. Her hands cupped both of my breasts. I watched Edward's face as he watched her. The desire in his eyes, the gentle sweep of his tongue across his lips is in time with Rose's tongue as it swiped across my nipples. I saw the want written all over him and the torture his distance caused him.

Not so much me, I got the benefit of seeing him worked up while I got my needs taken care of … it was really a win/win for me.

Edward called out words to Rose- harder, more, pinch them, now suck them- while I closed my eyes and enjoy the delicious feeling of what he made her do. I loved her mouth but it was not him. And in reality, I really did want just him to do these things to me. I opened my eyes and allowed my head to drop back to face the screen so I could watch him. For a few seconds we stared at each other, our gazes locked, the look matched on both of our faces. I knew the next time we saw each other face to face would be explosive.

"Enough!" Edward barked. "Look at her, she's so close, she's dripping … taste her now, with your mouth, lick her pussy, let me see you, long strokes, do it!" He almost yelled. His hand was tighter around his cock and he moved much faster now. I longed to take the large head into my mouth and suck it like a lollipop.

Rose's lips and tongue lapped at the moisture that pooled between my legs. She greedily sucked it up even though I was sure she knew it was not for her, it was for the man that stared back at us from the computer screen.

The faster Edward's hand moved, the more I wanted to moan … call out for him … something … anything to let him know how much he affected me even from across the country. He had that kind of a hold on me and it scared the shit out of me.

He was older and surely this was not a long term thing for him. I was his plaything, obviously, since he directed Rose to 'play me' for him right this very moment. And I was not sure if he was a forever kind of thing for me either, but he meant more to me than I thought I meant to him and that was what scared me. I didn't want to get my heart broken by him.

Rose tongued my pussy in long, flat strokes and allowed herself to pull away slightly, just enough so Edward could see the string of moisture from her mouth to me, the sticky substance that let her fingers slide deep inside of me as she licked. I lost my shit when she did, it felt too much like my last time with Edward.

He laid me across his bed and knelt down on the floor beside it. He tossed my legs over his shoulders, then licked and finger fucked me until I begged him to stop. I was weak and could feel how good he made me feel for a few days afterwards.

I told my mom it was from my yoga class, but it was really Edward's long fingers inside of me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck …" I panted and held Rose's head to my weeping pussy. I could feel the contractions deep inside of me start. The current felt so good as it moved up my legs and settled at the base of my spine, but not nearly as good as it would feel if Edward would slide his perfect cock inside of me and provide some resistance for those contractions. "Oh, God … Edward." I held my hand out toward him on the bed. It fell flat and nowhere near reached him, not that it ever could with our distance.

"That's it, sweet girl, come for me. Show me how good she makes you feel, how you like her small little tongue on you."

My hips began to move against Rose's face and she moaned and slurped up all that I gave her. Her noises were so erotic, but to be honest, they weren't the deep groans and velvety voice I wanted to hear.

"Edward." I panted.

"That's it, sweet girl, come for me. I will fuck you so hard the next time I see you. Now that I know you are a naughty girl, that you like it kinky, you are gonna get a real fucking from me. You're gonna like it aren't you?" He asked.

I thrashed my head, his words, Rose's tongue and fingers, it was all a deadly combination.

"Rub her ass, Rose, she loves to have her sweet virgin asshole rubbed. Don't you, sweet girl?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, oh God, yes …" I felt the burn. The contractions had came together and the buzz and hum had turned into a full-fledged burn. I wanted to scream, it was so close, I could almost feel it, could almost reach it.

Rose's tiny pinkie rubbed across and just barely pushed into my ass, that was the final push.

My legs rose up and pointed toward the sky, both of my hands were on the back of Rose's head as I shoved her face first, as hard as I could, into my pussy as I came. I heard the grunts, groans and completely unlady like noises that came from my mouth, but I didn't stop them. I was too fucking far gone to do anything about them. I rode the wave of pleasure as I listened to Rose and Edward as they both moaned and grunted back at me.

Edward's grunts meant that he was going to come as well, Rose's … I had no fucking clue what hers meant and right now I didn't have it in me to care. I was too worn out from the pleasure I had just experienced.

After a few minutes, when my breathing was under control, Rose pulled her head out from between my legs and moved toward the bathroom.

"I'm just gonna shower, I'll be out in a few." Her smile told me she knew it could be awkward between us now but she was trying hard not to let it be. I returned the smile and nodded at her.

"I'll be here, saying goodnight to Mr. Horny Pants." I motion toward the laptop and Rose walked away.

"Night, Edward." She called just before she closed the bathroom door on us.

I looked back down to the laptop and pulled it onto my lap.

"Well …" I didn't really know how to talk normally about what we just did, so I started, but deep down inside hoped he would lead the conversation.

"Was that okay? I never really asked, we just sort of ended up in the middle before I realized what was happening." He sounded sincere and his face read the same emotion.

"It was fine, I mean a little kinky shit every so often is okay, but my only problem is now that we've done it, will that become something you want all the time?" My lip was trapped between my teeth as soon as the last word was out of my mouth. And my eyes refused to make contact with Edward's through the webcam.

"No, Bella, not at all. I don't ... I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry. Maybe I overstepped my bounds here; I don't know how to take it all back." His eyes drifted downward as well. It gave me a few seconds to look him over and watch his body language.

The frown and crease at his eyebrows, the self-conscious way he tugged the sheet across his naked body, and the sadness in his eyes showed me his latter words were more the real Edward and not his actions before. He was right, we simply got carried away.

"Well, I guess I will have to break it to Rose that she is not our go-to lesbian for some occasional pussy licking help when we need it. She'll be so disappointed." I sighed a dramatic sigh.

Edward snorted.

"You get in bed, sweet girl, and get your rest. You're gonna need it when I get home and get my hands on you." I gave a small squeal and pulled the sheets back and climbed in so he could see me. "No more extracurricular pussy licking either, I mean it!"

"We won't, I promise."

"Night, sweet dreams, I can't wait to see you," he whispered as his hand reached forward and touched where I assumed my face was on his screen.

"Night, Edward." I reached up and touched mine as well.

That was how our screens went black, with our hands up in a tender caress for each other.

Rose popped out of the bathroom in her jammies, hair pulled up in a ponytail, make-up gone and skin slightly flushed. She climbed in right beside me and pulled me close, not in a sexual way, just as a snuggle-under-the-covers-with-your-best-friend sort of fashion.

"So … how's Edward?" she drawled.

"He was worried he pushed too far, but he's good. BTW, we can't lick each other's pussy anymore." I glanced up at her from the corner of my eye without turning my head in her direction.

"Damn it! I knew he was gonna recognize my mad skills and make me stay away." She sighed and I giggled at her dramatics. "Fine, I'll give in to his demands, but only because you love him." She swatted me with a pillow and I giggled again. The fight went no further, it ended with my deep sigh.

"I do, I love him. Now, how the fuck do I get out of this without getting my heart hurt by him?" I asked as Rose looked at me seriously.

"Hello, lesbian, I don't have a fucking clue what to do with guys, remember?"

I snorted.

"Fine, then shut the fuck up so I can get some sleep. Looks like I'm gonna need it. He'll be home tomorrow and ready to see me."

Rose placed a small kiss on my temple and turned over; I kissed her shoulder and turned so we were back to back. My thoughts were filled with how to not get my heart broke as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:So...whad ya think? Be sure to let me know! I do plan to add to this here and there so make sure you send me any ideas you have as to how they can engage in some more dirty, kinky fuckery along the way! Ideas, songs, pictures, whatever strikes your fancy and might inspire me to write them! I don't care, I accept it all, LOL! I have some more LDB for you later this week, maybe Friday or Saturday, sound good? Good!**

**Till next time... **


End file.
